Sweet
Sweet & Sweet CHERRY is the ending theme of Golden Time anime series. It is sung by Yui Horie. Tracklist The song is written by Shiori Yoshida while the composition and the arrangement done by Kohei by SIMONSAYZ. The single was released on November 13, 2013 and the main song is Golden Time, which is the opening theme of the anime series. #Golden Time #Sweet & Sweet CHERRY #Golden Time (Off Vocal Ver.) #Sweet & Sweet CHERRY (Off Vocal Ver.) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Katate ni ha, amaku shita, oki ni iri no cafe latte Hohoenda shunkan ni, koi no kaori Kanpeki ni, kimetai no, cherry-iro no one piece Samayaka de, tokimeite, kimi he isogo (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　ki wo tsukete, amai wana (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　yes　sasayaite ageru kara (Ne, chotto dokidoki)　Ah〜　machi doshi kedo Donna egao de aeba i? Pretty love Pretty love　kimi ga itoshikute Under the sky Under sunshine　te wo tsunago Sunao ni narenai, sonna watashi no te wo, hippatte ite ne |-| Kanji= 片手には　甘くした　お気に入りのカフェラテ 微笑んだ瞬間に　恋の香り 完璧に　決めたいの　チェリー色のワンピース 爽やかで　ときめいて　君へ急ごう (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　気を付けて　甘い罠 (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　yes　囁いてあげるから (ねぇ　ちょっとドキドキ)　Ah〜　待ち遠しいけど どんな笑顔で逢えばいい? Pretty love Pretty love　君が愛しくて Under the sky Under sunshine　手を繋ごう 素直になれない　そんな私の手を　ひっぱっていてね |-| English= In one hand I have my favorite, sweetened cafe late The moment I smile I smell the fragrance of love I want to choose something perfect - the cherry-colored dress Feeling refreshed, with my heart pounding, I rush to you (Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) Watch out for a sweet trap (Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) Yes, I whisper it into your ear (Hey, isn't your heart pounding a bit?) Ah, I'm looking forward to seeing you But what kind of smile should I meet you with? Pretty love Pretty love, you're so lovely Under the sky Under sunshine, So let's hold hands I cannot be honest with myself, but take that me by the hand Full Ver. Rōmaji= Katate ni ha, amaku shita, oki ni iri no cafe latte Hohoenda shunkan ni, koi no kaori Kanpeki ni, kimetai no, cherry-iro no one piece Samayaka de, tokimeite, kimi he isogo (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　ki wo tsukete, amai wana (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　yes　sasayaite ageru kara (Ne, chotto dokidoki)　Ah〜　machi doshi kedo Donna egao de aeba i? Pretty love Pretty love　kimi ga itoshikute Under the sky Under sunshine　te wo tsunago Sunao ni narenai, sonna watashi no te wo, hippatte ite ne 1-nichi ju, watashi nari, koi no hosoku ni tsuite Kangaete mita keredo, keisan dekinai Hine kurete mitari shite, komarasete mitari shite Tomado kao, mitakute mo, yappari dekinai (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　honto no kono kimochi wo (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　yes　oshiete ageru kara (Ne, chotto dokidoki)　Ah〜　daisuki dakara Yoso mishinai de, mitsumete Pretty love Pretty love　kimi ga mabushikute Under the sky Under sunshine　katari ao Yasashi kimochi ha, kitto kimi no maho, itsumade mo lovin' you Tatoe ba kizutsuite mo, ne, soba ni iru yo Kimi ni, doshiyo mo naku, I'm so crazy for you Pretty love Pretty love　kimi ga itoshikute Under the sky Under sunshine　te wo tsunago Sunao ni narenai, sonna watashi no te wo, hippatte ite ne |-| Kanji= 片手には　甘くした　お気に入りのカフェラテ 微笑んだ瞬間に　恋の香り 完璧に　決めたいの　チェリー色のワンピース 爽やかで　ときめいて　君へ急ごう (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　気を付けて　甘い罠 (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　yes　囁いてあげるから (ねぇ　ちょっとドキドキ)　Ah〜　待ち遠しいけど どんな笑顔で逢えばいい? Pretty love Pretty love　君が愛しくて Under the sky Under sunshine　手を繋ごう 素直になれない　そんな私の手を　ひっぱっていてね 一日中　私なり　恋の法則について 考えてみたけれど　計算出来ない ひねくれてみたりして　困らせてみたりして 戸惑う顔　見たくても　やっぱり出来ない (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　本当のこの気持ちを (Oh Sweet & Sweet CHERRY)　yes　教えてあげるから (ねぇ　ちょっとドキドキ)　Ah〜　大好きだから よそ見しないで　見つめて Pretty love Pretty love　君がまぶしくて Under the sky Under sunshine　語り合おう 優しい気持ちは　きっと君の魔法　いつまでもlovin' you 例えば傷ついても　ねぇ　側にいるよ 君に　どうしようもなく　I'm so crazy for you Pretty love Pretty love　君が愛しくて Under the sky Under sunshine　手を繋ごう 素直になれない　そんな私の手を　ひっぱっていてね |-| English= In one hand I have my favorite, sweetened cafe late The moment I smile I smell the fragrance of love I want to choose something perfect - the cherry-colored dress Feeling refreshed, with my heart pounding, I rush to you (Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) Watch out for a sweet trap (Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) Yes, I whisper it into your ear (Hey, isn't your heart pounding a bit?) Ah, I'm looking forward to seeing you But what kind of smile should I meet you with? Pretty love Pretty love, you're so lovely Under the sky Under sunshine, So let's hold hands I cannot be honest with myself, but take that me by the hand Throughout the day I tried thinking about The laws of love in my own way, But I couldn't figure it out I could be rebellious and make you worry But when I saw your confused face, I couldn't do it after all (Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) My true feelings (Oh Sweets & Sweets CHERRY) yes, I'll tell them to you (Hey, isn't your heart pounding a bit?) Ah, I love you So don't look away, look at me Pretty love Pretty love, you're so dazzling Under the sky Under sunshine, So let's talk together This gentle feeling is surely your sorcery, I'm lovin'you forever Even if I were to get hurt, hey, I'm by your side There's no other way to be with you, I'm so crazy for you Pretty love Pretty love, you're so lovely Under the sky Under sunshine, So let's hold hands I cannot be honest with myself, but take that me by the hand Gallery » Golden Time ゴールデンタイム ED Ending 「Sweet & Sweet CHERRY」|anime ending Golden Time(ゴールデンタイム) Ending Full - ▽Sweet & Sweet Cherry▽ ᴴᴰ|full song Category:Music